


Holy Battles

by CarlyLovesLarry



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: ?????, But they do the sex so yeah, Fingering, I don't know how else to tag this, Louis isn't really sure about the sex, M/M, Smut, The sex is really slow and sweet, Top!Harry, angel!louis, bottom!Louis, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots of smoochin, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyLovesLarry/pseuds/CarlyLovesLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was just a regular guy. With normal problems and average friends. But one day when he comes home after being fired from his job and almost getting hit by a car, his world is turned upside down. Now exposed to the other side of the universe containing angels and demons, and a war between Heaven and Hell, he finds himself fighting battles that aren't even his. He and his guardian angel, Louis, will fight to keep earth safe from evil. But what will Harry do when he develops certain feelings for this angel that no man should ever feel? And what will he do when he finds out Louis feels the same way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that summary fucking sucks I'll re-write it later

"Why don't you just come to the bar with me?"

Harry groaned when Niall popped another Kit-Kat into his mouth, smirking gleefully and chewing it. "I cant, Niall, you know I have work tomorrow morning." He sighed when Niall only shrugged his shoulders, reaching into the bag of candy and pulling out a mini Hershey's chocolate bar. Harry got up from where he was sitting, storming over to him and snatching the bag out of his hands. His food, his rules.

You see, Harry had been getting really depressed lately. He didn't know why, there was no known source for the empty feeling in his soul, but he knew when it was there and he knew that he didn't like it. At all. Like, he'd sit at the cash register at work and just stare at the floor, the pit of his stomach heavy and his body awake but his mind numb. And now his friends had been noticing. Great.

"Eh, give that back." Niall shouted, jumping from the couch and disappearing into the kitchen, returning a second later with a box of Coco Puffs. Harry really didn't understand his best friend at times. Like, he'd come to his house at the most random of times, would pillage all of his cabinets and his fridge for every last morsel of any delicacy he could find, then leave. He was probably the reason why Harry never had anything to eat. He shook his head in disapproval before sitting back down in his recliner, lolling his head back and looking at nothing in particular. He did that a lot lately.

"Well, I don't know how to help you. Going to the bar always helps me. But we're all different. I guess you just like sitting on the floor staring at your hands or some shit like that." A small smile cracked on his lazy expression from Niall's comment, his picking up a pillow and whirling it at his head. He hit him spot-on, the back of his part blonde part brown head getting mussed up and him nearly choking on the cereal.

"No, Niall, instead I sit on the couch and look at my hands. Get it right, you Irish twat."

He smiled fully when Niall tipped his head back, cackling and shoving another handful of cereal into his open mouth. God, he was weird. "Well, I'd better get going. Got another d-a-t-e."

"Who is it this time? Are you still with that foxy doctor or have you moved on to some curvy dancer?" Harry got up from his seat, opening his from door and watching as Niall stepped outside, the box of cereal still in hand.

"Actually, I'm with the cute veterinarian now. Casey's her name I think." Harry nodded, acting amused when really, he was just waiting for Niall to show up in two hours complaining about the date, or he'd show up in an hour and a half with the date, asking if they could borrow his guest bedroom for extreme purposes.

Yeah, that was Niall alright.

"Goodnight, my love!" Niall shouted from his car, blowing Harry an exaggerated kiss and waving. Harry waved back, but was caught extremely off guard when Niall tried opening his door, and ended up tipping backwards and falling flat on his bum, the cereal flying everywhere and the box landing somewhere in the middle of the street. "Damn it, that fucking cunt of a door." He heard Niall scream, him laughing uncontrollably and slamming his door shut, eyes watering from the mishap. Niall was ridiculous, Harry didn't even know if a person could be so hilarious so inadvertently. It was mind-bogging.

He didn't know what to do now, though. Niall had left, gone for the night, and Zayn was God knows where, probably hiding from the cops again. Wherever he was, he hoped he was safe. He didn't want to find him hiding under a bridge again. That would be horrible. Of course, he'd seen him in much more dangerous situations before. Like that time he almost got pummeled by that one gang of thugs.

Harry felt a shiver run down his spine at the memory, him wandering aimlessly around his house in search of something productive to do. All he really wanted to do, though, was sleep. But he couldn't, his mind was alert, racing, gears turning at an impossible rate, but his body was tired and jaded, not wanting to sleep. Well, he didn't want to sleep in his bed, at least. Right now the floor looked really comfortable to be honest.

He lowered himself onto the tile of the kitchen floor, curling up his legs and settling his hands underneath his head. And, wow, he really was comfortable. He then felt sleep taking over his mind, which was ridiculous, considering that the floor was cold and didn't really feel comfortable. But that's where he found himself to be able to sleep best, so he did.

His eyes flew open at the sound of a crash coming from his bedroom, him bouncing up and rushing towards the source of the sound. But once he reached his destination, everything was as he had left it. He sighed, rubbing his face with his hand and looking around. It was lighter in there than when he lied down to rest.

Oh shit.

He ransacked his drawers for his uniform shirt, running his fingers through his hair and fumbling to put his shoes on. He then flew out his front door, running down the street as fast as he could. He cursed to himself when he tripped over some kid's bike- which really shouldn't be sitting in the middle of the sidewalk, someone could take it for God sakes. He then fell down in the middle of the street, a screeching noise filling his ears as he watched a gigantic truck headed his way. And he could see his whole life flashing before his eyes, and it didn't really take long considering his life wasn't very interesting he thought. He closed his eyes, saying a small prayer in his head and preparing himself for the blow, and it all seemed to take forever, and it shouldn't have, because that truck was moving really quickly, but the hit never came.

He opened his eyes, and saw the truck sitting right in front of him, the man driving it getting out a shouting at him, cursing him. He got up on his feet, legs wobbly from the realization that he seriously could've died right then. But what scared him was that he wanted to die. He wished that the truck had hit him. It wasn't like anyone would really miss him.

He started off for the store again, the sound of the guy yelling fading as he distanced himself from him. He then burst through the doors of the shop, all of his co-workers eyeing him and then getting back to their work. "Harry, the boss would like a word with you." Harry nodded at Caity, knowing what was to come. This was the fifth time this month that he was late, and lets just say the boss wasn't very fond of him not showing up on time.

"Ah, Mr. Styles. How good to see you an hour late. Again." Harry lowered his head, avoiding eye contact with the man and stepping into the room.

"Um, sir, I can expla-"

"No, Styles, don't even try to explain. What was it this time, you slept late? You were abducted by aliens? The dam burst?" He pursed his lips as the man sighed. "I can't have a worker who can't be here on time, Harry. You're through. Done. I'm going to need that shirt back, too."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but decided not to say anything. He'd fucked up again, and he couldn't fix it again. He walked out of the room, shoulders slumped as he headed for the doors. "I'm sorry, Harry, I tried to stall for you."

He looked over at Caity and smiled wearily. "Thanks, but I'm done now. I'll see you next time I go shopping."

He waved goodbye to her and left the store, shoving his hands in his pockets and shuffling back to his house. He didn't understand how he could be such a mess-up, how he could never do anything right. He stepped back into his house, shutting the door gently and sighing, hitting his head on the wood of the door and sighing. He'd have to try and find another job as soon as he could, what with the house payments and the bills. He couldn't afford to not have a job.

He turned around, and out of the corner of his eye, swore he saw someone standing there. He looked up completely, and, yeah, there was definitely a guy standing there. "Um, why the Hell are you in my house?" He asked, terrified, because what if this guy was armed? What if he was some kind of murderer? That would be the second time he almost died today. What a hell of a week, right?

He saw the man look around before he pointed to himself, asking,"Me?"

He nodded, taking a step back as the guy stepped forward quickly, grabbing his wrist. He pulled his hands away, fear taking over his body because why was he still in his house? "Oh no." The man whispered, turning around and walking to the other side of the room and, okay, this guy had fucking wings on his back. Wings. Like, the fluffy white kind.

"Um. Who are you?"

He watched, confused as the man paced back and forth, his 'wings' ruffling as he chewed on his lip. Harry took that moment to get a good look at him in case he had to go to the cops and describe the guy who broke into his house. He was a small man, probably about 5'8, and he was wearing all white. A white t-shirt, white jeans, and white Vans on his tiny feet. He had golden sun-kissed skin contrasting with the light clothes he was wearing. He was actually quite adorable.

"Oh, I'm your guardian angel."

And Harry started to feel really nauseous, because seriously? This guy was going to act like he was an angel. He sat down on his couch, grabbing his stomach and taking deep breaths. "No, man, really. Who are you." He looked up and saw this guy looking down at him, his head tilted and his crystal blue eyes staring at him wonderingly.

"I've told you already. Do you need me to repeat?" Harry shook his head in disbelief, because angels weren't real, were they? Well, Harry thought they were real and stuff, but only in heaven. Like, angels can't be on earth. And shouldn't this 'angel' be wearing some kind of toga thing and sandals?

"You're not an angel." Harry replied, massaging his forehead with his fingertips, because now he had a headache, and this man just wouldn't let up.

"Yes, I am an angel. Would you like for me to perform a small miracle to gain your trust?" He asked, and maybe he was an angel, because his voice was so smooth and it was kind of high-pitched, but it sounded angelic to him. Harry nodded, leaning back on the couch and exhaling deeply. He felt the man's small hands on his face, then, and his chin was tingling and kind of burning. He sat up quickly, and felt on his jaw.

"The fuck-" He started, and heard the guy laughing behind him. "You gave me a beard?! Is this some kind of joke?"

He looked back and saw the guy clutching his stomach, laughter filling his ears. "Sorry, I can't stay professional forever. Anyways, do you believe me now?" He looked up at the so called 'angel', pulling at the hair on his face to make sure it was real. He hesitantly shook his head yes, moving over towards the angel.

"So, um, Mr. Angel. Do you have a name? Or do I need to give you one?"

"My name's Louis. And yours is Harry Edwards Styles. I've been watching you for the longest time." He tilted his head, a bit lost on what he was saying.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like I said. I'm your guardian angel. I've been protecting you since you were born and I was assigned to you. Actually, I chose you. But that's not the point. I watched you grow up, and I've saved you more times than you can probably count." Louis said, sitting down on the couch, his wings ruffling behind him.

"Why haven't I seen you before?" Harry asked, cautiously sitting down beside him, still trying to grasp the concept that this was an angel and he was not high on drugs. He watched Louis as he sighed, fixing the caramel brown fringe atop his head before looking back at Harry.

"Um, that's the thing. You shouldn't see me. Ever. But I think I know why you can now. See, Heaven and Hell are having what you might call a family dispute. Actually it's a full-out war, and Hell is winning. I think they might've cut off all contact between earth and heaven. It makes our side weaker. So, due to that, you can now see me. I don't believe many other angels were on earth. I just was because of that incident that almost happened earlier."

Harry remembered how he was almost squashed by a truck earlier that day, and he began to feel sick all over again. "I also feel what you feel. Like, whenever you're upset, I can feel it in my gut. It's really strange, actually. Other angels can't do that. But you must be feeling really sick right now. Earlier you were pretty depressed as well."

He began to realize what exactly was going on, no longer confused about what was going on. "So, can other people besides me see you?"

He saw the angel nod before he answered,"Yes, but they will only see me as another human. You can see all of the wing action back there, but they won't." Harry hummed to himself, going over to the angel. He reached out and touched his skin and, wow, his skin was probably as smooth as silk. He felt kind of awkward, but he was curious, so he probably had the right to investigate a bit. Anyways, this was his angel.

"So, like, how long will you be here?"

"I don't know, it could be months before they fix this. But while I'm waiting, I can just hang out with you I guess. I don't have many friends."

Harry shook his head in understanding, and went back into his kitchen. Louis followed him, touching everything he saw and giggling. Harry didn't really understand this angel, yet, but he hoped that after a few days they'd be good friends. "Do you want anything? Tea? Coffee?" Harry asked, going over to the cabinets and pulling out a can of soup. He didn't eat that morning, and he was fucking starving.

"Oh, I don't need to eat anything. One of the perks of being an angel."

Harry laughed, opening the can and pulling out a pot. He started the soup on the stove and went and sat down at the table with Louis. "So, Louis, how about you tell me some about yourself? Were you human once?"

"Well, I actually was a human once. I died when I was twenty-one in a car crash." Harry frowned, feeling sorrowful for such a tragic death.

"I'm sorry about that..." He mumbled, folding his hands in front of him and looking up at Louis. Now that he thought about it, Louis was actually quite beautiful. His smile would warm the room- or maybe that was just an angel thing- and his eyes brightened the aura of the conversation. Wow, was he breathtaking.

"Don't feel bad, Harry. I couldn't stop it. Anyways, if I hadn't gotten in that crash then I would never have been able to watch such a wonderful man as yourself grow up. It was actually humorous, you in high school."

Harry barked with laughter, remembering a few things that happened back in those days. "But, continuing from what I was saying, I'm still the same guy. I love video games, especially the newer ones they have out-"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you haven't played any of the new games?" Harry smiled widely at him as he shook his head no, leaning back in his seat and shaking his head in awe. "Wow. I guess I could show you some that I have, maybe we could play sometime. Well, you could while you're still here."

"Sounds nice. Thanks." Louis replied, and they sat in this awkward silence for a moment until Harry broke it.

"Yeah. Anyways, do you need somewhere to stay? Sleep? I have an extra bedroom if you need one."

"Harry, I probably know this house better than you thank you very much. But no, I don't sleep either." Harry wondered if not being able to sleep was a gift or a curse, because if Harry didn't ever need to sleep he just might go stir crazy.

"Okay. Well, I guess that it'll be easy to take care of you."

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when Louis smirked, shaking his head no. "Ah, but Harry, you don't know how annoying I can get. I have a friend, Liam- also an angel-, and he has probably tried to shut me up more times than he can count. I constantly need to be entertained." Harry smiled, thinking about how he could have Louis watch his favorite movies, and how he could probably have more fun with Louis than he can with his own friends. Someone to be there with him at all times. It's probably be nice, get his mind off of his depression and such.

"You're excited aren't you?"

Harry nodded, laughing as he went back over to the stove and stirred the soup, testing to make sure it was done. "Yeah, I am. Just, having a friend and stuff. At least, I hope we'll be friends."

"I don't know. Maybe you'll kick me out before then." Harry grinned as he poured some soup into a bowl, going back over to the table and sitting down.

"Nah, you can't be that bad." Harry thought about it, having Louis with him, and the only thoughts that came up were positive. Louis was so great so far, maybe even perfect. And Harry might feel a little something in his gut already, and it kind of felt like... love. But of course he loved him, he was an angel. Everyone loved angels. Right?

Harry chatted with Louis, prating on and on about his own life, even though Louis probably already knew all of this stuff. But he still listened, and whenever he beamed at him, Harry swore that his heart skipped a beat, because no one so breathtakingly beautiful has ever smiled at him like that when he was talking. Not anybody ever. And if felt nice to seem important, even if it was this guy who was making him feel this way.

"Well, I'd better be going to bed. I need to go job searching tomorrow." Harry sighed, rubbing his thighs and standing up. "You can watch some T.V. in there if you want. But I won't be awake for, like, eight hours. Just make yourself at home." Harry smiled at Louis and left the room, going back up to his own humble abode and sitting down on his bed. Okay, so the day's events: He almost died, he got fired, and he supposedly met his guardian angel. What the fuck.

This was probably one of the most bizarre things he'd ever experienced. An angel. From heaven. The whole wings and God and everything. And the worst part? He was already developing feelings for it goddamnit. What kind of twisted freak fell for a fucking angel?! Harry did, of course. He removed his clothes, tossing them to the side before crawling into his bed. And for the first time in forever, he slept peacefully and soundly.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has Harry call another angel that he think he might know. The angel's name? Zayn Malik. Oh, and they go and fight demons too. What a time to be alive, eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries this is why Im failing English

When Harry woke up, he felt even more tired than he felt before he went to sleep. He got up, stretching and cracking his back a few times before dressing himself in his clothes from yesterday, too lazy to find something clean in his drawers.

Harry shuffled into the kitchen, groggy from sleep and eyes still half closed. He looked around, and didn't see anybody, which didn't seem right because he could've sworn that there was an angel here last night before he went to bed. Maybe Niall really did put something in his drink.

He reached up and scratched at his chin, feeling the new hair that was there. Now that was strange. Didn't the hallucination of an angel put it there? He shrugged his shoulders and went to the bathroom, shaving it of and watching as chunks of hair went down the drain. He checked himself out in the mirror before going back into the kitchen. He then felt a gust of wind knock the air out of his chest, and saw the familiar creature sitting at the kitchen table, feet propped on the ebony wood and tipping back in his seat. He had a sandwich in one hand, and a drink in the other, his big, feathery wings ruffling behind him. "Good morning sleeping beauty. Did you know that there's a McDonald's right down the street?"

Harry nodded his head, staring at him because okay he wasn't crazy. There was definitely a winged guy in his kitchen. "Well, did you know that you slept for approximately thirteen hours? Being human must really suck." Harry spat out a laugh, going over to the stove and starting some water for his coffee.

"Why didn't you bring me anything?" Harry asked, pouting his lips and looking over at... He thought his name was Luke or something, but he wasn't very sure.

"Sorry, sweet cheeks. Only enough money in your wallet for one."

Harry practically slapped his own forehead, groaning. "You took my money? I thought angels didn't need to eat?" He looked back again, not believing that this was even real. But recalling the previous night's events, yeah, it was real.

"Hey, doesn't mean I can't indulge myself with some deliciously fattening fast food, amirite?"

He leaned over against the stove, stretching, but he must've stretched too far, because next thing he knew he was shouting in pain and he had a burn mark on his arm. "Shit. Shitshitshit." He growled, grabbing the burned area with his hand and hissing in pain. This just hasn't been his week, has it?

"What'd you do this time you clumsy oaf, I swear you get hurt more than anyone I've ever seen."

He pulled away when Louis stepped over, grabbing his arm with his delicate hand and pulling him closer. "Stop moving, or else I won't heal you." Harry gave in, relaxing and almost whimpering when Louis hovered his hand over the stinging burn, and then, there was a rush of coolness going over his body, the pain gone. He reached and felt where it was, and felt nothing but smooth, unmarked skin. He chuckled nervously, exhaling and running his hands through his hair because Louis was really close right now and it was making him a little uncomfortable.

"Thanks for that. I could get used to you." He clasped his hand on Louis' shoulder, patting him awkwardly before pulling out a coffee mug and the actual coffee. "So, um, Louis. Are you gonna come and help me get another job?" He asked as he poured the steaming water into the mug, grabbing a spoon and stirring the coffee into it.

"Well, I was actually thinking that you could help me."

He grinned, shaking his head and carrying his coffee over to the table. "How could I help you? You're an angel, I thought you could do anything."

"Well, I can't do everything. See, I recently found out that there's another angel stationed around here on earth that I wasn't aware of. And I think you might know him."

"What's his name?" He asked, staring intently at the coffee spinning in the mug as if he were in some kind of trance. Maybe he was. Maybe he was in a lab right now being experimented on and this was all a dream. He pinched himself and scrunched his nose up. Nope. Not a dream.

"His name is Zayn Malik."

Harry almost spat his coffee everywhere, choking on the hot liquid and gripping the edge of the table. What the fuck. "Zayn. You mean the drugs and drinking and getting in gang fights Zayn." He widened his eyes when Louis nodded, his lips pursed.

"Yeah, Zayn isn't exactly what you would call a very pure angel. He came down here to help keep the earth safe, but got carried away I guess."

He pushed his coffee away, now wide awake and feeling kind of squeamish. How many other angels were there that he knew of? "Anyways, he could help me in this war with Hell. There are probably more demons that angels here on earth, but we'll be even more powerful if we team up."

"Um, okay, so you want me to call Zayn down here. And he's an angel."

"Yes, Harry, how many times to I need to say it? Golly, are you deaf, too? Do I need to fix those monkey ears of yours?" Louis asked sarcastically, leaning forward on the table, inches away from Harry's face. Harry coughed a little, pulling his coffee back towards him and taking a small sip. Yeah, he was a sarcastic little shit, but he was just so beautiful, and Harry couldn't help but like him. His lips were thin and pink, and he just wanted to kiss them and bite them and- God, he needed to stop that.

"Okay, I guess I can try and contact him. But he probably has his phone cut off, so..." He trailed off as he was talking, swallowing down his now cooled coffee down in one gulp and slamming the mug down on the table, sighing. He went over to the counter, picking up his house phone and dialing his new number. He heard it ring a few times until he heard the familiar voice of Zayn, coughing and sounding blasted. "Zayn? Um, this might sound crazy, but I have an angel here, a-"

"An angel?! Seriously man?! Aw, I'll be there in just a minute, hold your tits." He was about to reply, but Zayn hung up. And just a few seconds later, Zayn was standing in his kitchen, black ripped jeans loose on his thin legs and a leather jacket covering his torso. He had on black leather gloves as well, and black shades over his eyes. He placed a fag between his lips, lighting it and sighing. "So, man, is this the angel you were talking about?" Zayn asked, walking around Louis like a predator stalking his prey.

"Yeah, Zayn. This is my, um, guardian angel, Louis."

"Nice to see you again, Zayn. Heaven's been really boring without you, ya know?"

"Oh, don't be a shithead, Louis. You don't know me. You don't know my intentions."

He watched as Louis stood up, lifting himself onto the table and watching as Zayn circled him. "No, but I do know that you were sent here for a reason. And you neglected to go through with your orders. I'm amazed that they haven't taken your wings yet-"

"Shut your fucking mouth before I do it myself." Zayn snapped, taking in a breath from the cigarette and blowing it out into the open air. "So why did you call me here, Harry, so this dickhead can sit here and chew me out all day?"

"Actually, I'm the one who called you here." He saw Zayn look back at Louis, eyebrows raised as he hollowed his cheeks.

"You?" He asked, strings of black smoke trailing out with the word. "Why did you call me? Are you here to take me back to heaven to be tried for insubordination?"

"No, actually, I need your help. Now you can either help me and save the planet, or you can go and sleep with some hooker and die with the rest of them."

Harry moved over to the table, sitting down and placing his shaky hands on the table in front of him. This was so surreal, no, it wasn't real. And he kept telling himself that, but he knew it was reality. There was no going back to his normal life, was there? "Sure, I'll help. But it'll cost you. How about you bring me some of that angel dust? I ran out sometime ago. And it'd be nice to get what you want down here in a place like this."

He gave up on even thinking anymore when Zayn, too, sat down, propping his muddy combat boots onto the table right beside Louis' white, unstained thighs. What was it with angels and manners? "Fine, I'll get some. But for now I'm stuck down here just as much as you. So we'll have to wait until the connections between heaven and earth get set up again."

"Okay, so how the fuck are you two going to fight against Hell if it's an intangible concept?!" Harry shouted, enraged because he couldn't understand anything that they were saying, and they were acting as though he practically didn't exist. And, in fact, he was sitting right there listening to everything, but it couldn't transition through his head. What was even going on?

"Calm down, curly, geez." He glared at Louis who was still sitting on the table, flapping his wings and kicking his little feet back and forth. "We fight demons, we fight hell. Happy now?" Harry nodded, face probably red in anger and fists clenched. Why was he getting so upset? Why was Louis acting like that towards him?

"Okay, so how do we fight these 'demons'." Harry made air quotes when he said the words demons, not really sure what they were, but he'd heard a few things. Maybe they were little red monsters with horns that slept under people's beds.

"We stab them in the heart with silver. Got any of that?" Louis asked, leaning forward a little and looking at Harry with big oceanic blue eyes. Harry got up and went over to his mom's old expensive china cabinet, and pulled three silver knives out of the box of his great grandmother's silver. He hoped she wouldn't be mad that he was going to use her fine silverware to kill demons.

"Nice, perfect Harry." Zayn mumbled, flicking the ash off of his cigarette onto the wooden table. He set them down onto the surface, looking back and forth between the angels.

"Why'd you get three?" Louis picked one up, feeling the edge of it with the pad of his thumb.

"Well, I suppose that this might be my problem, too. I mean, the end of the world and all."

He smirked when Zayn laughed, picking one up and tossing it into the air, catching it with punctilious precision and slipping it into his belt. "Yeah, like you'd actually kill something. You can't even squish a spider without getting the chills." Harry huffed, picking up the last one and setting it directly in front of him.

"I'm a changed man, Zayn, I think I can handle this."

He saw Zayn staring at him suspiciously, then stared back, eyes narrowed on him and jaw clenched. He felt a little nervous when Zayn widened his eyes, gasping and covering his mouth with his hand, laughing maniacally. "Oh, man, no."

"What?" Harry's breath began to quicken, scared that something was going on that he didn't know of. But then he remembered that angels had powers, and-"Can you read my mind?" He asked, watching as Zayn nodded, slamming his fist onto the table, a fit of laughter. Okay, so Zayn knows then. One more person that's able to take advantage of him at any costs.

So he might've been thinking about Louis, and about how he really didn't want him to get hurt, so maybe he wanted to help protect him. But this was his guardian angel, wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? "What are you laughing about, Zayn? Whatever it is, it must not have been that hilarious." Louis snapped, hopping off of the table and looking back at Zayn impatiently. Harry prayed to whatever was listening that Zayn wouldn't say anything that could ruin his life forever.

"Nah, just something Harry said." He said a telepathic thank you to Zayn, and kind of grimaced when he winked and licked his lips seductively. He knew that Zayn was just kidding around, but he could really mess up his life if he ever told anyone. Like, seriously.

"So, how about we go and start fighting, then?" Louis was grinning madly, crinkles forming by his eyes as he looked over at Harry. And he looked so little and cute and adorable and Harry wasn't sure if he was emotionally stable enough to go and do this with Louis there.

"But- but I need to go and find a job and stuff, I'm broke." Harry stuttered out, chasing after Louis who was already heading out the front door.

"Oh, come on, Harry. Who needs a job when you're saving the world?"

And he really couldn't fight with Louis and his logic, because he was sure that no matter what he said Louis would still be strong on his own opinion. So he just watched as Louis started strutting down the sidewalk. "Ha, he's a keeper, isn't he?" He looked over at Zayn, who was standing right beside him, watching him.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Don't worry about it. He's only like that with the people that he likes. Or loves." Harry nearly choked on his air, looking over at Zayn and trying to suppress the smile cracking on his face.

"No, don't joke like that. We only met each other officially like, yesterday." He looked back at Louis who was standing a little ways down the street, hands on his hips, looking back at them.

"Come on, guys! Geez, you all are like sloths or something."

Harry slipped on the pair of boots sitting by his front door and looked back inside one last time before making his final decision. He sighed and shut his front door, locking it as well. He was going to go out and fight demons in the clothes he'd been wearing for three days, and he hadn't even had breakfast yet.

"So, like, how do we find these demons?" He asked, walking beside Louis and shoving his hands in his pockets. Zayn was trailing behind them, probably reading every thought that was in his head. He smirked when Zayn cried out, cursing uner his breath. Yeah, he was definitely reading his mind.

"Well, I suppose we could start with the ones that I know are here. We need to go and find this one demon, Margaret. She practically controls every evil thing out there."

"How do we find her?"

"Oh, there's no need to find her, I know exactly where she is."

Harry stopped, rubbing the bridge of his nose and sighing. "Okay, how do we get to her, then?"

"We fly. Well, more like teleport."

And then Zayn started laughing like a hyena and Harry was just standing there, gaping at Louis in disbelief. "I don't know if you'e noticed, but I don't have any wings."

"Oh, shut up, Harry, I'm not an idiot. I'll fly you there, don't get your panties in a twist." Louis zipped around, hands held out as he froze in the middle of the sidewalk. He stared for a moment, because did Louis want him to hold hands with him? "I'm not waiting for a high-five, grab my hands." He then obliged, carefully taking Louis' smaller hands into his own. He was actually much larger than Louis. His fingers were longer, his palms were bigger. He felt like a fucking giant compared to him.

"Close your eyes, or else you'll get really nauseous." He did as he was told, and only saw the dim orange light of the sun from behind his eyelids before he felt his whole body become lighter than air, probably gripping Louis' hands tighter than he needed to. He saw pitch black, and heard a load of weird noises, so he really just had to take just a little peek. And he really, really shouldn't have. He didn't even know what he was seeing. Lightning? Was he being shrunken down? He watched as flashing lights of an array of colors whipped by, then dared to look forward, right at Louis.

He saw him laughing, but couldn't hear him, only crazy beeping sounds filling his ears. His feathery hair was blowing in each and every way, and his eyes just seemed to get brighter every time he would giggle. His wings were flapping mercilessly against the pull and push of whatever vortex they were in. How could someone, um, something, be so so beautiful. It wasn't humanly possible. Which probably explains it, because holiness and grace were probably the most breathtaking things in the world, and Louis had it all.

Suddenly, they stopped moving, the lights fading and dark sand walls replacing them. "Oh, shit." He mumbled, crouching down into the fetal position and clutching his stomach.

"I told you not to open your eyes."

Harry looked up and glared at Louis, trying to keep down the churning in his stomach. Zayn then appeared practically out of nowhere, brushing off his shoulder. He had a new cigarette between his lips, and a redoubtable look on his face. He realized then how terrifying Zayn could really be when he tried. "Didn't have to rush off, jerk." He stepped over to them, snapping in front of the fag and it lighting immediately. That was so fucking cool.

"So, where's the demon thingy?" Harry looked around at the walls, now looking closely and noticing that it wasn't sand, but rock.

"She's here somewhere. We've just got to go in deeper." Louis turned on his heel and began marching down the cavern, his being lighting the walls as if he were the sun himself. Harry followed closely behind, and it must've been a little too close because next thing he knew he was being attacked by his wings. He shouted, falling backwards and spitting out a feather.

"What was that for?!"

He growled when Louis giggled, skipping down the cave and leaving Harry in partial darkness with Zayn. "Oh, man he really likes you." He looked over at the lit cigarette bouncing in the air, squinting his eyes once Zayn lit the empty space with his own artificial light.

"Shut up."

"No, I won't shut up. He was classic schoolgirl flirting with you."

Harry groaned, pushing Zayn slightly before he started down the cave and after Louis. And what the Hell was Louis even doing?

He watched as Louis bounced around in the cave, flying up to the ceiling then back down, swooping around and chucking. Laughter reverberated against the damp cavern walls, light whipping around in the air.

"What are you all doing here? This is private property."

And all of the laughter ceased, Louis landing back onto the ground in front of Harry, spreading his wings, and Harry couldn't see anything anymore. He grunted, trying to go around him, but some invisible force knocked him back. "We are looking for Margaret. Is she in, or did she run away like you all always do?"

"Oh, she left a while ago." The voice was deep, almost sounding like some kind of animal more than a person. "She instructed us to stay and fight anything that would get in her way. I guess you're next, angels."

And then the force was gone.

And Harry ran like a fucking panther.

He shouted at the top of his lungs, wielding the silver knife in his hand and running straight towards someone that he really hoped was a demon, because he didn't know if he could live with himself if he ever killed a human. But the demon treated him like he was a leaf, flicking it's wrist and sending Harry flying backwards. He landed against the wall, pain shooting up his spine and swirling in his head. He watched with blurry vision as Zayn ducked surreptitiously, acting as thought it was nothing as he dug the knife into the creature's chest. He then pulled it out, wiping it off on his black shirt before moving to the next.

Harry closed his eyes, hoping to wake up from the dream he hoped he was having, but no matter how much he tried he could never wake up. He looked over to his left and saw a blur of white moving quickly and stealthily, jumping and ducking with accuracy. His vision began to clear up, and he finally saw Louis, golden sweaty skin glistening from his light and eyes shining lighter than the sun as he moved with grace and poise, which was pretty amazing considering this wasn't fucking ballet. It was a fight between good and evil, and all he was doing was sitting there useless like a lump on a log.

He sat up straighter, shaking his head a few times before standing up completely, picking the knife back up. He ducked below everything, practically crawling on the floor as he studied the scene. There were 3 demons left, and 6 lying on the floor, hopefully dead. He saw one of them standing aimlessly, looking around as if searching for it's next target. Harry then took his chance at the monster's vulnerability, and charged forward, the knife sinking into it's chest.

He watched as it grabbed the handle of the knife, falling onto it's knees on the floor and looking up at Harry with wide blackened eyes. It's body dropped then, blood dripping from it's eyes as it sat stiff on the cold ground of the cave. Harry looked up and around, and saw Zayn and Louis, watching him like it was some kind of show. And then Zayn clapped. And a small smile cracked on Louis' face. "Nice one, Curly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos yooooo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and his girlfriend get kidnapped by some demons and Louis says something crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I suck l o l

Two weeks had past since they started hunting down the demon Margaret, and Harry had probably killed about 20 of the monsters. He thought he was a pretty good hunter, but Louis would always criticize his technique, and that really annoyed Harry to no avail. He really didn't like being disproved.

"Louis? Are you sure you know where she is?" He asked, sharpening the knife at his kitchen table. Every time they finished a hunt they'd go back to his place and rest, by which he slept and Zayn and Louis did whatever.

"Well I'm sorry that she keeps running every time she comes up on my radar." Louis snapped, sitting down in his usual seat and tucking his wings behind him. Zayn strolled in, whistling some unrecognizable tune and stopping once he reached the table.

"Lots of unresolved tension here."

"Fuck off, Zayn." Harry mumbled, pulling the sharp knife out and holding it in his clutched fist. "Can we go and do something normal tonight? Like go to a bar or something?" Harry shoved his chair back, pacing the room, knife still in hand. He hadn't seen any of his other friends since he met Louis, and he really just wanted to go and have some fun. Take a break from his adventitious life as a demon hunter.

He was quite surprised, though, when Louis replied,"Okay, I guess we can do something else tonight."

And Harry smiled, setting the knife down on the table and rushing to his room. He had taken a shower that morning, so he just got out some fresh clothes and put them on. He buttoned up a plaid flannel on his torso, folding the arms to 3/4 length and then checked himself in the mirror one last time before running back to the living room. He picked up his knife and hid it in it's usual place in his belt. It was a convenient spot for it, just in case. "Ready to go?" He asked, looking from Louis to Zayn as they both nodded. He then went out through his front door, not bothering to lock it as he started off for the bar. He still didn't have a car, of course, and he didn't have a job either. "You got some cash, Zayn?"

"Yeah, I've still got a bit from the last time I played poker."

The bar wasn't far down the road, it only took them a little less than twenty minutes to get there. And when he walked in, he was surprised to see Niall sitting at the bar with some pretty brunette, blonde streaks running in her hair and her mouth open in a laugh. "Hey, Niall!" He near-shouted, clasping his hand on his shoulder and pulling him in for a bro hug.

"Eh, Harry, it's been a while. You feelin' better?"

Harry was confused, because he really couldn't remember what he should feel better about. But then he remembered that night. The depression, the sadness, the emptiness. "Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better." Zayn went forward, bumping fists with Niall and smiling at the girl sitting with him.

"Oh, yeah, Harry- Zayn, this is Casey. We've been dating for a couple of weeks." Harry looked over at her and grinned, shaking her hand.

"Hello, Casey. It's nice to know that Niall has found a girl he can stick with." Niall stared down Harry, shaking his head back and forth.

"Yeah, I'm glad that he can," she pulled a sticky note out of her purse and slapped it onto his arm,"stick with me." And with that, Niall bust out laughing, Casey laughing with him and settling her hand on his shoulder. 'Oh great', Harry thought,'Another pun genius.'

"So, what brings you here? And why haven't you introduced me to your new friend?" Harry looked over at Louis, who was standing behind him quietly. Strange, considering he was usually so loud and obnoxious.

"Oh, this is Louis. Lou, this is my best friend, Niall."

"Nice to meet you." Louis reached out and shook his hand, smiling, but his smile wasn't quite there. His teeth weren't showing, the corners of his eyes weren't crinkling. Something wasn't right. Hell, if Harry didn't know any better he'd say Louis was sick as a dog.

"Louis?" Harry whispered, leaning into him a little too close but he really didn't care. "Are you okay?"

"Harry, this isn't safe. I can feel a negative energy, this place is teeming with demons." He pulled himself up from Louis, eyes a little wide in shock as he looked at Niall. Well then. He had to get them out of there, didn't he? Yeah. He did. He watched as Niall swallowed down an entire bottle of beer, his date clapping and laughing as he finished and slammed the bottle down onto the bar. Niall was having such a good time, he really didn't want to ruin it. But he supposed that his best friend's safely went before his happiness, right?

"Niall, we need to go. Why don't you come to my place and we can all do something there?" He flinched as Niall scoffed at him, pouting and crossing his arms. Harry rolled his eyes and waited while Casey whispered to him, apparently convincing him to come with him and the others. Because when she pulled away Niall sighed, standing up from his stool and glaring at the three of them.

"Okay. Fine. But I'm gonna need to use one of your spare rooms." And Harry groaned. And Casey giggled.

He grabbed Louis by the arm, pulling him out of the bar with Zayn beside him and the other two following. "Lou, are you sure that there were demons in there? It seemed pretty harmless to me." He pursed his lips when Louis raised an eyebrow, looking at Harry as though he just committed the crime of the century before he smacked his hand.

"Yes, I'm sure STYLES. Can't you just trust me?"

Harry froze when he heard shuffling behind them and it wasn't the shuffling of a Niall and a girl. It was a familiar sound that he'd come accustomed to in his couple weeks of being a novice demon hunter. He flipped around, and pulled his knife out as Zayn did, the both of them taking in the scene before them for only a moment. And pinned to the ground was Niall and Casey. By demons. Great. He charged forward, but before he could reach them they disappeared with his best friend and his date. Well this was just wonderful.

"Louis, what're we gonna do? Can we save them? Did they work for Margaret?" Harry asked nearly hysterically because his friend was in danger and he really didn't want two innocent people getting killed because he decided to play hero.

"God, shut your fucking MOUTH." Louis shouted, his voice echoing through the empty parking lot. And Harry did shut up, because Louis never cursed, and he really didn't want to know what happened when he got angry. "We can find them, I've found them on my radar and they're not that far from here. Just hold my hands."

Harry felt sick then, because he hated flying and Louis knew that. Why did he always insist on taking that route when they could just take the bus? At least that way Harry wouldn't want to spew his guts everywhere. But Niall was in trouble, and he wasn't going to complain if it'd get them there faster. He took hold of Louis' hands, which seemed to get even more soft and warm each time he held them, and closed his eyes. And after a few seconds of freaky noises and wind, they stopped. He opened his eyes, and they were standing in the middle of what looked like a dungeon. Creepy.

There were shackles on the wall, dried blood splattered on the walls and floor. It was cold, and he almost lost it when he saw a skeleton still stuck against the wall. He shuffled closer to Louis as they started moving, and he almost forgot about Zayn's presence until he showed up beside him, a half-smoked cigarette in his mouth.

He stopped when he heard a voice coming from behind a heavy wooden door, and it really sounded close to Niall's loud and confident mouth. He motioned for Louis to listen, and the angel put his ear up to the door. He nodded, and with that, Harry pushed the door open slightly. He gasped a little when he saw Niall and Casey fettered together, shackles on their feet and hands as they sat against the wall. Niall was whispering something to Casey, who was crying with her face in her hands. "Niall." Harry hissed, smiling when his friend looked up at him, grinning. God, Niall was really happy for a guy who just got chained by demons.

He rushed into the room, the two angels following him as he got in front of Niall on his knees. "Louis, come unchain them." Harry demanded, patting Niall's head. Louis came over, pointing at the shackles, which snapped undone in a millisecond. Harry looked over to Casey, whose eyes were big and face red. She pointed a trembling hand behind them, and Harry was terrified of looking back. And he should've been, because when he did, he saw a woman in the corner, dark red hair slick and straight and her eyes dark and black. Harry pulled his knife out and threw it straight at her, but she was too fast, flicking her wrist, causing the knife to drop to the floor.

"Margaret." Louis growled, wings fluffing up and nostrils flaring. And now Louis was angry.

"Hello, Louis. Nice to see you again." Again?

"What do you want with these people, just tell us and we'll take them and go. Otherwise, I just might have to kill your demon ass and burn you." His face went red when she cackled, coming out into the lighter part of the room and crossing her arms.

"My, my, Louis. These humans sure have changed your attitude."

"Stop it, Margaret. This isn't right. Stick to your region and we'll stick to ours. This war doesn't need to continue." Louis took a step forward, holding the knife behind his back as he moved closer to her. That sneaky bastard.

"Oh, but baby. It does have to continue. Because if we stop this war, then heaven will take over the planet once again. I'm tired of losing, my children need homes. Demons and evil will rule the planet once again, and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Louis smirked, relaxing his shoulders a bit before saying,"Oh, really now?" He then pulled the knife out and aimed it straight for her. But she vanished before it could hit her, the blade instead scraping the wall.

Louis cursed to himself, sighing and going over to pick it up. "Fuck, Harold, why didn't you just fucking kill her?! I was stalling so you could go ahead and take fucking care of it. Hell, you're worthless aren't you? Why the fuck do I fucking LOVE you so much you dick?!" Louis screamed, the room filling with a blinding white light, and Louis was gone in an instant. And Harry really didn't know if he should've felt flattered or depressed, because Louis just kind of cussed him out and told Harry that he loved him. And maybe that was a good thing.

"What the fuck was that?" Niall screamed, wild as he held the girl close. Harry snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked up at his friend.

"Oh. Um, yeah, Louis' an angel." He said nonchalantly, kind of confused when Niall just gaped at him, Casey watching with wide eyes.

"The fuck." She voiced, Niall agreeing.

"Zayn's an angel as well. And he's going to take us to my house. Just don't open your eyes until we land. Or else you'll, like, throw up."

When they arrived in Harry's kitchen, Niall excused himself to the bathroom, and they could hear him hurling in the other room. Didn't Harry tell him not to open his fucking eyes? "Zayn-" He smiled a little when he looked up at him with his dark eyes, eyebrows raised as he took out his pack of cigarettes. That was a nasty habit. Maybe he'd stop his chain smoking after all of this. "What do you think Louis meant when he said that?"

"I think he meant exactly what he said. He always does, to me at least." Harry shook his head, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He didn't know how he'd be if he saw Louis again. He might lose it and go bezerk, or maybe he'd just pass out or something. Either way, the outcome couldn't be any good. Period.

"Can you put those two to sleep? I'm gonna go rest a bit." Zayn nodded and Harry called in his friend and his girlfriend. And he couldn't help but snicker when Zayn touched their temples and they dropped to the floor, knocked out completely. He thanked Zayn, and rushed to his bedroom. He stripped himself of his clothing, tossing it wherever before he turned the lights off, curling up in his nice, soft, safe, warm bed. He probably lied there for an hour or two, but he just couldn't get to sleep. He hoped that his insomnia wasn't going to rise once again.

He shivered when he felt a rush of wind, pulling the blanket up to his chin and closing his eyes. "Harry?" And what the living fuck was that. He jumped, eyes shooting open, and he saw before him a sparkling pair of oceanic blue eyes.

"What- what is it Louis?" He stuttered, still a bit embarrassed from earlier and he really didn't know why Louis was in his fucking bedroom in the middle of the night.

"Uhm, can I lie down with you?" Okay, now Harry was really confused. Because didn't Louis just hate him like a couple of hours ago?

"Uh, I guess so. Sure." Harry scooted over to the other side of the cold, frigid bed, allowing Louis under the covers. The angel curled up in the comforter, wings tucked neatly behind him as he sighed and closed his eyes. They lied in silence for a few minutes, Harry's heart beating a mile a minute and his breathing staggering a bit, because Louis was in his bed and he had no idea why.

"Harry." Louis said once again, Harry exhaling and turning his head so he could see him.

"Louis, why are you in my bed?"

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. And I'd like to explain my intentions and why I said it." Louis whispered, voice soft and fragile. Harry sat up in the bed, turning on the lamp and squinting his eyes at Louis. His eyes looked as though he was terrified, wide and innocent as he lied vulnerable in his bed. He sat there, waiting for Louis to continue. The man sat up as well, folding his hands in his lap as he looked down at them. "Okay, so, please don't freak out I know this is weird and all and just please don't hate me or something. Please stay calm."

Harry folded his arms across his bare chest as Louis paused for a second. "I think that I might be in love with you a little. And I really don't handle this kind of thing the right way. I get angry, it's wrong, I know. I'm sorry I keep bashing you and stuff for little things. It's just my way of trying to... deny the validity or possibility of me actually having feelings for you. I don't mean any of the terrible things I've said. I really do love you... a lot."

And he just sat there, listening intently to every word Louis said. Was this real life? Was this really happening? Did Louis really feel that way about him? "Wait, do what your saying it that you... Are in love with me."

"Yeah, like not the bro-type love either. Like I feel my appendix skip a beat and there's fruit flies in my stomach when I'm around you." And Harry knew that Louis meant heart and butterflies, and he was just in pure shock because... Wow. "Please don't hate me, Harry, I'm sorry." Louis whispered, gently lying his hand on his arm.

"I don't hate you Louis, it's just I-" How was he supposed to fucking say this? "I'm in love with you too... I think." Louis blinked a couple of times, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly.

"You- Seriously?" He nodded his head, laughing and smiling. Louis let out a breath of air, and was soon laughing as well.

"Um, well then." Louis cleared his throat, attempting to stop smiling. "I guess that settles a few of the problems around here." Harry looked at him through the corner of his eye, the grin still plastered on his face. They sat motionless for a moment until Louis lunged forward, wrapping his arms around his waist while Harry folded his around his shoulders, trying not to hit his wings. And life was good for a moment. It was really good.

"Louis, is it... Wrong for us to, ya know, love each other?" Harry asked, face buried in Louis' neck as he breathed in his wonderful scent of sugar, honey and maybe a bit of vanilla.

"I don't know, but I'm sure there's something that says that an angel can't lay with a human." Harry chuckled slightly, holding Louis tighter.

"Then I guess we have to keep this hidden?"

"No, we don't have to keep it hidden. Let's just... Not let any of the demons find out. They might do something mad." He hummed a little tune to himself, running his hands over Louis' upper back and shoulders, pinkies grazing over the area where his wings started. Louis giggled, the feathery attachments ruffling. He was so adorable, what with his wings and his not-so-innocent nature. It was the cutest thing Harry had ever seen, and he really really just wanted to have this joyous creature with him at all times. And he really wanted to protect him at all costs, no matter what it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudossss :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wants to try something and Harry likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut there's like zero other shit lol

He spent about three days trying to convince Niall that Louis and Zayn were angels, and when he'd go crazy or when Harry got tired of it, Zayn would knock them both out for another few hours. His girlfriend had accepted it a bit better than he had, but either way both of them were shocked. Worst of all, in the process of him telling them about it all, Casey couldn't stop making stupid pointless puns about angels and wings and demons and shit, but Harry really couldn't hate her because she was so much like Niall. He wasn't allowed to kick her out yet.

"So, like, what yer saying is that you've been hunting demons with two angels for the past two weeks?" Niall slurred. He'd been drinking a lot in the past three days, too. It was hilarious to watch him stumble around the kitchen and fall out of his chair like a drunken idiot. He nodded his head, hoping that Niall had gotten the point now so that he could just stop and go and watch some T.V. or something. Actually, he really wanted to take a nap. The previous night, he and Louis had a very, very important conversation that had kept him up all night. He only got, like, two hours of sleep.

"Okay, I've got it now. Jus' can't believe it's all real and shit." Zayn sat beside him, patting his back and nodding along with him. It was probably the first time that Zayn had actually been comforting to anyone in the longest time.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go and take a nap." Harry interjected, because he really didn't want to sit there for another hour and answer questions. He slumped into his room, flopping down onto the bed and just lying there, still in his clothes, because he felt as though there was no point in changing or turning off the light. He'd probably be asleep within the next 30 seconds anyways.

He groaned when the bedroom door opened and closed, the pitter-patter of little feet approaching the bed. "Harry? Why're you going back to sleep?" Louis asked probably the nicest and sweetest voice he'd ever used.

"Because humans need to sleep, Louis. I'm not an angel, remember? I require sleep to function." He closed his eyes and relaxed himself in his bed, feeling as though he was sinking into the sheets.

"Well I'm going to sleep with you, then."

"I thought angels didn't need to sleep."

Louis got on the bed, plopping down right beside Harry and lying down as well. "Doesn't mean I can't lie down with my most favorite person in the world." Harry smirked, turning his head so he could see Louis. He was just so fucking beautiful, his skin golden and shining from the light of the window, his smile radiant and warming the room. His eyes like crystals, sparking and shining. He was the most gorgeous thing on earth, if you asked Harry.

He closed his eyes again, trying to sleep. Just because Louis was in there did not mean that Harry would stay awake again. And he was almost to sleep until he felt a dainty hand on his arm, stroking up and down. "Lou, 'm trying to sleep."

Louis' hand was then gone, and he attempted again to drift off, but the hand came back again. He opened his eyes and saw Louis looking at him adoringly, bottom lip between his teeth and his eyes raking over his body. He felt kind of exposed then, because he was totally checking him out and he really wasn't used to that. "Louis..." He started, but was cut off when his blue eyes flickered up to his own. His breath was caught in his throat, Louis' hand moving over to his chest and running his hand over his stomach.

"Harry, can I try something?" And he really didn't know what Louis meant by that, but he had a pretty decent idea with the filthy looks Louis was giving him.

He nodded, stomach stirring when Louis sat up and crawled on top of him, straddling him, knees on either side of his hips and hands placed firmly on his chest. "M' not really sure of what I'm doing, curly, so don't make fun of me. I'm just doing what I feel is right, 'kay?" Louis warned, Harry looking up at him, and he could seriously feel him trembling from on top of him.

"Don't do anything that you're not comfortable with, Lou, seriously." He watched Louis look down on him, the light illuminating his skin, wings slightly opened, fluffing every now and again. He looked even more like an angel then than he ever had before.

He held his breath and closed his eyes as Louis leaned down on him, lips inches away from his own until they connected, sparks flying from where they touched. The world stopped for Harry, and all that he could feel was Louis' lips against his and his weight on top of him, and somehow it just felt so right. Like it was supposed to happen. When Louis pulled away he let out his breath, heart beating like crazy and his cheeks probably red. He re-opened his eyes, and Louis was still leaning down on him, staying still, mouth slightly opened, eyes fluttered closed. And when he didn't move, Harry leaned up again, pressing his lips against Louis' and smiling when Louis squeaked, pushing down on his chest. Their lips fit perfectly together, slotted against one another like they were formed for each other.

Louis pulled away again, breathing heavily and lifting himself off of him. He sat up as well, looking up at the angel. Louis was looking the other way, eyes closed and cheeks burning with a red tint. Harry reached up and cupped Louis' jaw in his palm, turning his head towards him and gazing into his eyes. And he knew that this was perfect. He moved forward again, kissing him once more and moving his other hand to his hip. Their lips moved against each other sensually, slowly and smoothly. He smirked when Louis hummed into the kiss, fragile hands reaching and grabbing his jaw. Harry moved his hand from his jaw to the back of his head, petting the back of his hair and running his fingers through it.

He felt as though he was on fire, skin tingling with want and newfound energy. The kisses gradually became sloppier and a bit more messy, Louis gripping the back of Harry's curls and pulling relentlessly. He felt hot, flushed, the heat of the moment thickening the air around them. He raised his eyebrows a bit when Louis' tongue was pushing against his lips, because it was quite surprising that Louis would be doing this considering he's an angel and aren't angels supposed to be pure or some shit?

But he really didn't like that Louis was trying to take control, because he was the little one and he was the unsure one, so he decided that he'd try and take the control from him. He opened his mouth and moved his tongue against the angel's, Louis moving his head and tilting it when he tried to push his tongue into his mouth. He gripped his hips with both hands, pushing his whole body towards Louis and gaining the control of the moment. He smirked in victory when Louis gave in, moving his hands down to Harry's chest and digging his nails into his collarbones.

He then felt Louis begin to move on top of him, rocking his hips slightly as their mouths clashed, breaths coming out heavier and lips becoming sore. He felt his heart skip a beat when Louis moaned obscenely into his mouth, rocking his hips more and rubbing the front of his pants against Harry's lap. He held his hips, moving them on top of him, because what Louis was doing was also pleasurable for himself. He could feel his cock swelling in his pants, his stomach tightening as Louis ground down on him. He let out a low groan into the kiss, the angel whimpering and grinding his hips down harder.

"Fuck, Louis-" Harry growled, placing his hand on the back of his neck and pulling him in for a rough kiss. His head was spinning, all he could think about was Louis, it was all so electric, so intense. He elicited a high pitched moan from Louis, settling to the sexiest sound he'd probably ever heard. And he wanted to destroy this angel, take his innocence, make him impure. It was his new goal in life.

He reached his hand down and cupped his hand around the front of Louis' white skinny jeans, feeling the bulge pressing into his hand. His lips were firmly pressed against Louis' as he rubbed his hand up and down, the fragile creature moaning again and pushing his hips forward and into his hand. He grasped onto the bottom of Louis' untainted white shirt, attempting to take it off of him, but then he remembered that Louis had those wings, and how was he supposed to get that thing off?

"Louis-" He started to say, but Louis pulled away first, holding onto the bottom seam of it for a moment until it was evanescent, fading into thin air until it was gone, leaving him with his sun-kissed skin. He had a bit of a pudge at the bottom of his stomach, and Harry just thought it was so cute, how Louis was so perfect but imperfect, and all of those flaws and imperfections he loved and accepted. He'd been accepting them for a couple of weeks now. Because not even angels could go without making a mistake. And he thought that that was just the most beautiful thing.

He ran his hands over his skin, feeling the smooth as silk flesh before moving forward again, kissing him sweetly before pulling away. Louis then pulled on the bottom of his shirt, lifting it over his head and tossing it off of the bed. He watched as he felt on his stomach, his abs, being gentle as ever, as if he was some sacred sculpture that couldn't be broken. But Harry wasn't going to break, no, if anything he was afraid that Louis might. His skin had goosebumps all over from how soft his touch was, his fingertips barely grazing over his chest and shoulders. "Lie down, Louis." Harry commanded, the angel looking at him with a confused expression across his face.

"Why? What're you going to do?" Louis asked, a bit panicked.

"Don't worry, babe, I'll be gentle, I won't hurt you." He helped Louis off of his lap, flipping them over so that Lou was lying flat against the bed, his wings spread out behind him on the mattress. Harry leaned down over him, grazing his lips over Louis' and going down on his neck, kissing softly. He kissed all down his neck and jaw, loving how Louis was moving his head to give him better access, his legs moving and bending each time he would kiss him in a particularly sensitive spot. He began to suck and bite on his neck, careful not to hurt him. He heard Louis gasp, hands going to his biceps and gripping tight as he bit on another spot.

He lifted himself up, going down his body and reaching his hands down to the front of his jeans. He looked up at Louis to check and see if he was okay with it, the angel lying there, cheeks flushed, fringe flying everywhere and wings fluttering. Oh, he needed to be ruined. He had to.

Harry unbuttoned them, unzipping them as well before he pulled them down to his ankles, taking his shoes off as well when he dropped the clothes to the floor. Louis was now almost completely naked and exposed in front of him, his thighs thick and his body looking curvier than ever without any of the confines of clothes. He held onto the seam of Louis' boxers with two of his fingers, pinching the fabric and observing Louis' expression. "You trust me, babe?" He asked, his other hand rubbing on his inner thigh, the muscle twitching underneath his touch.

"Y-yeah." Louis stuttered out, his hands gripping onto the sheets with white knuckles, awaiting what was to come. "I trust you."

Harry smiled and cautiously pulled the boxers down, pulling them down his legs and leaving them on the floor. He traced his finger around Louis' cock, then picked it up in his palm, stroking it up and down. He saw Louis' grip on the sheets tighten, his breathing coming out heavier, his head thrown back in the sheets. Fuck, he was so innocent, so unknowing, and Harry really liked that. Like, a lot. He reached his hand up to Louis', taking it and holding onto it tightly as he moved his hand a bit quicker. The grip that Louis had on his hand was nearly unbearable, but he loosened after a moment, interlacing their fingers. And, wow, even their hands fit together perfectly.

He let go of his cock and moved his hand back up, tracing Louis' lips with two of his fingers. "I'm gonna need you to get these nice and wet, babe." Harry said in a low voice, dipping his fingers into his mouth and watching as he hollowed his cheeks around them, sucking on them and licking them. The sight itself was so obscene, because this was most likely the dirtiest thing Louis had ever done, and he loved that he was the one who'd get to see and enjoy it. He swallowed a lump in his throat when Louis looked at him through his eyelashes, a tenuous ring of blue surrounding his black pupils. He pulled his fingers out, watching him lick them one last time before he wavered his hand down his body and past his cock. "Have you ever done this before?" Harry questioned, circling his fingers around his hole, feeling it twitch from the touch.

"I- uh, no. I haven't ever." Louis said with a shaky breath, squeezing Harry's hand and burying his face in the pillow beneath his head. And, okay, so Louis was a virgin and Harry was about to be his first time? He really didn't know how he felt about that, if he felt honored or terrible. But either way, he loved Louis, and nothing could change that. "This's gonna sting a bit, Lou." He warned before pushing his digit inside of him, the warmth and wetness surrounding his finger. He heard Louis gasp, body going rigid, his finger only half inside of him. "Relax, babe." He said, moving up his body and kissing his cheek. He then pressed a kiss to his lips, and he felt him relax around his finger as he pushed it in the rest of the way.

Louis let out a soft moan into the kiss, Harry pulling his digit out and then pushing it back in. He held onto Louis' hand tightly, hoping that is was comfortable for Louis, because he didn't want him to feel like this was all being forced upon him. Like, Harry wouldn't mind waiting. If it was what Louis wanted he'd be fine with it. Louis pulled away from the kiss, panting, eyes clamped shut. "Harry, can you put in another?"

Harry whispered,"Yeah," under his breath, pressing a second finger against his hole and sinking it into him. He wished he had some kind of lube or something, but he really didn't think he'd need any before this. And he didn't have any time to go and buy some, so he'd just have to settle with what he's got. And that's nothing. "Am I hurting you, Lou?" He asked, praying that Louis wouldn't start crying or something, because the last thing he wanted to do was cause any harm to his angel. His Louis.

"N-no, not at all, God, no." Louis gasped, wriggling underneath him. He smiled a little, kissing his jaw and beginning to move his fingers in and out at a faster pace. He could feel his own cock pressing against the confines of his jeans, throbbing and aching in his pants. He guessed that Louis liked it, what with him letting out long, drawled out moans each time he'd push them inside of him.

He then probed a third finger at his hole, moving down his body and spitting onto his ring of muscle before sinking all three of them inside, watching as his hole enveloped his three digits. He spread his fingers inside of him, stretching him and moving them quickly, his digits dragging against his walls. He felt Louis clench down on his fingers harshly when he moved them differently, him releasing a choked moan and tossing his head back into the pillow. "Oh, oh- Harry, do that again, please." Louis begged, the clenching subsiding after a moment. He moved them again, pressing directly into a certain spot, and Louis moaned again, his walls squeezing Harry's fingers relentlessly. "Fuck, that feels good." Louis breathed out, letting go of Harry's hand and stroking it lightly, reclasping their fingers after a second.

"Are you ready?" He asked, pulling his fingers out and wiping them carelessly on the bedsheets.

"Ready for what?"

And Harry really didn't know if Louis was being serious or pulling his tail. He let go of Louis' hand, got up, and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down with his boxers and leaving them with the rest of the clothes on the floor. He saw Louis' cheeks get even redder than they were, eyes widening and a smile cracking on his face. He hid his face in his arms as Harry crawled over his body, leaning down and kissing his chest.

"Move your arms, babe, I wanna see you." He grabbed his wrist and moved his arm, the other thrown above his head. He smiled when Louis clambered for his hand again, holding it and kissing it.

"'M ready, Harry."

He pulled a pillow from the other side of the bed, asking Louis to lift his hips before he shoved it underneath his back. He hoped that it'd make it easier to make him feel good, because that's all he really wanted to do. He spit on his hand, reaching down and rubbing it all on his cock. He hissed when he touched it, because this whole time he'd been so focused on Louis, and he hadn't touched himself once. He moved between his legs, then pressed his tip against Louis' hole, rubbing it over it a few times before dipping it inside, Louis nearly screeching. "You okay? Does it hurt?"

"Oh, oh- Fuck." Louis shouted,"Fuck, go on." Harry nodded and pushed in slowly, Louis' back arching and his wings fluttering like crazy. And to anyone else, wings might've been odd or weird, but to Harry, they were beautiful. They were a part of Louis, part of his expression. He pressed in the rest of the way, cock buried deep inside of him, hips pressed flush against his bum. Louis had his head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth ajar and fringe sticking to his forehead. He looked breathtaking.

Harry pulled his hips back then thrust back inside, letting out a low groan and leaning down over Louis' body. He took his hand and moved it beside his head by the headboard, clasping it with his fingers and holding it tightly, never letting go. He continued to thrust into him, going faster after a minute. The feeling of Louis' walls against his cock was almost unbearable, his stomach coiling with want and desire and his whole body burning from arousal. Each time his hips would be pressed against Louis', Louis would let out a small 'uh' or 'oh', his moans high and whining. Harry felt like his whole being might explode, because he was with Louis right now, and this is all he wanted. He wanted his love, he wanted his body, he wanted him. That was it.

He began to push into him roughly, Louis' wings flapping and a few feathers falling off and into the air. He grabbed Louis' cock with his free hand, pumping up and down his shaft. Louis then stopped moving, his hole spasming around his dick, moaning breathily as his seed spurted up onto his stomach, some reaching his chest. His hand was still interlocked with Harry's beside his head, hands sweaty, barely holding on. Harry pumped him through his orgasm, then continued to thrust up into him, needing a release, needing to finish. He flicked his hips into him, leaning down over him and kissing him, lips warm and dry.

He felt the heat in his abdomen rising, his head spinning, moaning lowly into the kiss. He thrust a few more times before the need for release was unbearable, letting out a loud, long moan as he buried himself inside of Louis, pressing his hips against his as he came. His cum shot up into Louis, filling him, and it all felt so right. Nothing that they did felt wrong, whatsoever. He pulled out, taking deep breaths, Louis panting as well. And it was all incredibly quiet, because they both know what they just did, and he didn't regret it one bit. Not at all.

"You okay, Louis?" He asked, giving him a soft kiss before grabbing his shirt, wiping Louis' hole and flinching when he hissed, squeezing his legs shut.

"Yeah, you need to stop asking me if I'm okay. I'm your guardian angel, you're not mine." He chuckled, wiping Louis' stomach clean and throwing his shirt into the corner. He looked on the bed and saw white, fluffy feathers everywhere, some on the floor, one in Louis' hair.

"Do I need to clean that up, too?"

Louis giggled and snapped, the feathers all forming a pile on the bed and more white clothes reappearing on Louis' body. The same white skinny jeans, same white shirt, same Vans. "No, I've got it, curly." Louis got up from the bed, wings tucking back behind him. He then pointed at Harry, and he felt something heavy on him, and when he looked down, he saw that he was clothed as well. He wore a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans, the complete opposite of Louis.

"Why'd you give me black?"

"'Cause you always wear black, Harry." Louis answered, stepping up to Harry and wrapping his arms around his waist. He settled his head in Louis' neck, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, and he liked these hugs. He liked Louis' warmth, the way that he felt like he was protecting Louis. He pulled away and kissed his forehead, leaving a kiss on his lips.

"You know what, I'm not really tired anymore." Harry said, smiling when Louis giggled and buried his face in his chest. He took his hand and walked over to his door, opening it and going out of the room. When they walked into the kitchen Zayn was sitting there, headphones in, and they could seriously hear the screaming rock music from where they were standing. Zayn looked up at them and removed the headphones, sighing.

"You two couldn't be any fucking quieter, seriously?" Zayn complained, groaning and lifting his feet to the kitchen table, tipping his seat back.

"Seriously, man, Zayn had to put Casey to sleep so she wouldn't be scarred for life." Niall interrupted, stalking into the kitchen and crossing his arms.

Zayn rolled his eyes, popping the collar on his leather jacket. "Anyways, I have a new lead on Margaret, and if you two can manage to keep your pants on for a few hours we can go and see what we can do."

Harry looked over to Louis and smiled, kissing his cheek and holding his hand tighter. He honestly could care less about the end of the world or Margaret or whatever. All he really cared for was Louis. And he hoped that that wouldn't get him into any sorts of trouble or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos yoooooooo


End file.
